Le rose X the epic jeff the killer
Rosealias' pov I was walking to school, I tried to convince my mom to home school me but she said no. I walked briskly to my school Ledgeveiw high. I am 16 and emo. I have a reason... That's when I saw those three. The bitches Mary, Sue and Hope. I suddenly felt my stomach turn as I quickly backed away. Then Hope saw me. "Why looky here what have I found" said Hope teasingly. "An emo brat who needs to learn her place" responded Sue jumping off the car she was sitting on. "S-SHUT THE FUCK UP" I screamed starting to cry. "Aw did the baby lose her teddy" taunted Mary jumping off the roof of her car. "This is pay back for existing" said Hope punching me. "Baby.." Said Mary joining in. "S-st-stop" I stuttered trying to break free. Jeffs pov I saw her, well actualy I was following her. I saw those girls attack her. "Why do I feel so angry at those girls" I thought wanting to run up and kill them "Maybe you should kill yourself brat" said Sue attacking her , oh how much I wanted to kill those girls. Then I stopped "They're attacking my target how do I feel sorry for her" I thought confused I've never felt like this. "Y-you ass holes " she screamed running off to school "i'll follow her' I thought using the small Magic slender gave me to look human... I followed her to school Rose's pov Those three..... I had a bloody nose and my arm hurt like fucking hell... I secretly cursed them under my breath while picking up my stuff... A youngish boy around my age came up to me. "need help?" he asked politely "sure" I said trying to be nice. "here" he said handing me some books , then a newspaper fell out of his backpack. "Whats this" I asked eyeing the front cover. "oh that... It's a newspaper" he responded. "no I mean why do you have it" I said "I am reading about the murders" he responded helping me up. "well we're gonna be late for school" I said dragging him behind me. Jeff's pov Wow that girl is strong... I thought mesmerized by her strength .. WAIT JEFF YOU CANT FALL IN LOVE WITH THE VICTIM... I heard slender yell in my head.... But now I'm falling for this girl. "hey can you slow down" I said trying to stop her movement "not right now" she said running faster "well can you at least let me stand up" I said "oooo kaaaay" she sighed "now LAST ONE THERE IS A BROKEN KNIFE" I yelled Jeff's pov How am I a psychopathic murderer falling in love with a girl I just met. Last time this happened she hated me. I JUST WAS MAKING HER BEATIFUL . Now how much farther till school ~time skip brought to you by Cweepypasta making Creepypasta cuter everyday~ Roses pov "a broken knife you say" I said running ahead of the boy "I just realized something... I never asked your name" he said "oh my names Rosealia but you can call me Rose" I responded happily "I'm Jeffrey but call me Jeffy" he said "well hi Jeffy nice to meet you.... Oh and schools over we took to much time talking" I said "well see ya around" he said running "bye" I said ~time skip brought to you by Knives perfect for stabbing your enemies~ Its been a week and I haven't seen Jeffy at all.... What if he forgot about me... I took my knife out of the drawer and slowly dragged the blade across the skin of my arm. Putting it away I ran back to my room to take a nap. jeffys pov Slender took me back to the mansion . And guess who's waiting to annoy me.. The one the only Jane. She walked up to me holding out her knife. "so you want to play that game huh" I asked pulling out my knife "where were you you freak" she said slowly walkng towards me. "I was out killing DUH Jane" I responded "you were gone for a week" she snarled attacking me "so you do want to play" I said smiling , oh wait I'm always smiling as I blocked her attack "you bastard" she responded shoving me against a wall Credits to Bubbleperson Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Jeff the Killer Category:OCs Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure